Stuck At Christmas Time
by iiCookie
Summary: What happens when six WWE wrestlers get stuck in a elevator at Christmas Eve? OneShot


Here is my newest story. Oneshot. Don't forget to review!

* * *

" Hold the elevator!" He yelled, putting his ipod on pause. The Christmas music was loud enough for people to hear down the street. The Diva smiled and nodded towards her coworker, as he hurried on the elevator.

" Thanks, Mickie." Mickie James smiled.

" Hold that elevator!" Mickie and the former WWE champion looked towards the three people running towards the elevator, waving their hands. Mickie nodded, waving for them to hurry up. It was Christmas Eve, and she had to get home to help her parents wrap the presents. The three coworkers ran, carefully carrying their Christmas gift bags.

" Thanks Mick and John." John Cena smiled as the three plied into the McMahon elevator. John nodded his head at the three.

" Lillian, Jeff, Amy." Lillian Garcia, Jeff Hardy, and Amy Dumas muttered hello, trying to catch their breaths. When Mickie was about to press the lobby, soon a male voice could be herd calling out.

" Hold it please!" All five people looked down the hallway, impatiently.

" Hurry up asshole. Some people have to go places you know." Mickie growled, as he stepped in the machine with crowded people.

" Nice to see you too Mick." He smiled.

" Yeah well I hate you Orton." Randy Orton placed his hand on his heart, acting as if she hurt him.

" That hurt baby." Mickie rolled her eyes, pressing the lobby button before anyone else had a chance to interrupt her from getting to her family. The ride to the lobby from the 23 floor was quiet, considering that everyone wanted to get home. It was 9:30 and the Christmas Party was over 11:30. Vince decided that he wanted a party in the WWE headquarters. It was fun and loud. Lots of singing, playing games, and drinking. Suddenly, the ride came to a quick jolt, jerking the superstars.

" What the fuck?" Amy Dumas yelled, as he back hit the wall. Everyone looked around. They were on the 1th floor, and had stopped.

" John try to open the door so we could get out." Jeff suggested, making sure the women were alright. John nodded, pressing the open button. He pressed it five times and nothing happened.

" It's not opening. I think we're stuck, the power is out." Lillian gasped.

" Like hell we are. I got to get home." The blond haired Latino whipped out her cell phone, trying to call 911. " Oh my God, no service." Mickie moaned, This couldn't be happening. The last thing she wanted to do was be stuck in a elevator. She rushed over to the elevator button and pressed it many times, not giving up.

" Mickie, just give up. We're not going anywhere right now." Jeff stated, sitting down. Soon after, the others sat down too, convinced they were going nowhere.

" Yes we are Jeff. This cant be happening." Amy rolled her eyes.

" Well it is. Just leave it alone." Mickie looked at the red head, frowning.

" Shut the fuck up whore." Amy stood up, narrowing her eyes at the brunette. She couldn't stand her, and she was sure she would kill her before they were freed.

" Ladies, ladies. Calm down. The last thing we need you two killing each other. Amy sit down near Jeff. Mickie you sit here. Don't talk to one another." John pulled Mickie down next to him gently, as she still stared at Amy.

" Leave 'em alone John. I need some kind of excitement if I'm going to be stuck this hell hole." Randy smiled at his best friend. John shook his head, smiling.

" Shut up, Orton. Gosh your such a dog." Lillian frowned in disgust.

" Gosh your such a dog." He mocked the Latino. She smiled sarcastically, snatching her scarf around her neck.

" Why is this happening to me? I want to go home and wrap some presents. Make some hot chocolate with my fam-"

" John can you tell Mickie to put a plug in it?" Amy asked sweetly. Mickie sucked in a deep breath. Amy was going to get it sooner or later.

" John can you tell that red head bitch to kiss my ass." John leaned his head against the elevator. This was going to be horrible. With the two women bickering, it was going to be a on going thing.

" Don't you mean your big fat ass?"

" We'll you two stop it. It's Christmas time. Be happy dang it." Lillian sighed in frustration. " If we're stuck in this elevator we better make the best of it. We all want to go home. We all want to see our families. We all are frustrated."

" I agree with Lilly." Jeff spoke up. " Somebody has to come right?"

" I guess." Mickie sighed. " Why you such a asshole, Randy?" Everyone looked towards the left side of the elevator, in curiosity. Randy raised his eye brow, caught off guard. He shrugged.

" I'm just misunderstood." Everybody rolled their eyes, shaking their heads. Randy sighed. " When I was in school, everybody bossed me around. I had a couple of bullies who terrorized me for no reason. I couldn't tell my dad because he'll tell me to kick their asses. If you saw the kids compared to me, they would've kick my ass."

" So you were scared?" Jeff asked, as Lillian laid on his shoulder. Randy nodded.

" Hell yeah. So when I had to go WWE, I promised myself that I'll show those motherfuckers I am nobody to be messed with. Those kids made my life a living hell. I had to put on a tough face. It sounds really stupid but-"

" No it doesn't." Mickie smiled. " I get it. You are a asshole because of the kids. I get it. Randy you don't have to be a asshole around us. We're not going to boss you around." He shrugged and slightly smiled. Maybe Mickie wasn't that bad.

" Amy, you can Copeland?"

" What Lillian? What do you want? To tell you that I made a mistake. Well I didn't." Jeff looked at her confused.

" What do you mean you didnt make a mistake. You broke Matt's heart." The red head shrugged

" You would see that me and Matt was not working out. I am sorry that I broke his heart. But Adam and I were in love and it's like that. End of discussion." Everyone went silent for a few seconds.

" What's your favorite Christmas present." Lillian asked, getting off the subject. Everyone smiled.

" My Jag war that my dad gave to me two years ago." Randy smiled proudly. " I cherish it."

" My dog Taco that my mom gave to me last Christmas." Amy replied.

" Taco?" Mickie asked, laughing.

" I love Taco's." Everyone laughed.

" I couldn't tell." John smiled at the red head. " Mine was a low rider Eddie gave to me." Everyone smiled. How much they missed Eddie Guerrero.

" Mine was a doll house that my daddy made just for me." Mickie said. " It was so beautiful. Lillian you?"

" I don't know." She shrugged. " Your favorite Christmas song?"

" All I Want For Christmas Is You." Everyone looked at the Orton and laughed.

" I agree with Sandy." Mickie laughed.

" My Only Wish This Year...Britney." Amy answered.

" Deck the Halls." John said.

" Me too!" Lillian and the rainbow haired warrior yelled at the same time, blushing.

" You do?" Lillian blushed, nodding. She had her eyes on Jeff for the longest, and it was now or never.

" I think we have a love connection." Randy laughed, shaking his head.

" Lillian your really pretty." The Latino blushed again. biting her lip. Jeff smiled. Lillian was so beautiful and right now he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. But they had company, and he didn't know of she felt the same way.

" I think your pretty cute too."

" Okay before you two start fucking in front of us.....don't." Amy sighed. She looked to her right. He looked so damn good right now. His cap was tilted, and he skin looked as smooth as ice. John Cena was so....hot. Lillian and Jeff smiled before she laid down on his lap. Everyone was getting pretty rusted by now.

" Amy I like you...alot." The red looked over confused.

" Huh?" She looked at Randy confused. Sure Randy was pretty hot...but huh? Mickie's head shot in Randy's direction.

" What?"

" That's what John wants to say. He talks about you alot. He loves the way your hair is so red-"

" Randy shut up-"

" He loves the way you laugh-"

" Shut the fuck up Randy-"

" The way you talk-" Amy was sure her cheeks were as red as her hair. Everyone laughed.

" Amy don't listen to him." John pleaded embarrassed, giving his best friend a dark stare.

" Really John. Cause I like you too." She bit her lip as every ones mouth hung open. John looked at her in shock.

" Well yeah it's true." Amy stood up and sat next to John, kissing him slightly. Randy looked over at Mickie.

" We'll how about you and me sugar plum." Mickie rolled her eyes, but stood up to sit next to him. They didn't need words. It was like they read each others mind.

" Maybe this was meant to happen." Lillian smiled. " Maybe we were all meant to get stuck in the elevator because it was meant to be. We were meant to be together." Everyone shrugged nodding.

" If its true, I'm sure glad that it happened." Amy smiled, looking at John.

" I know what my favorite Christmas present is. Being with all of you. All of you are my favorite Christmas present." Lillian grinned. " Deck the hall with boughs of holly." She sing.

" Fa la la la la la la la la." Mickie sang along.

" Tis the season to be jolly."

" Fa la la la la la la la la." Everyone sung along.

" Don we now our gay apparel."

" Fa la la la la la la la la."

" Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol."

" Fa la la la la la la la la." Everyone shook as the electricity came on. The elevator started moving as everyone sighed. They didnt want this to be over, but they wanted to get out of the elevator.

This was by far the best Christmas anyone of them had every had.

" Merry Christmas." They said at the same time.

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

MAY IT BE FILLED WITH JOY AND HAPPINESS!

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
